


The Night Before

by CelesteFitzgerald



Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [41]
Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24050221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelesteFitzgerald/pseuds/CelesteFitzgerald
Summary: George and Ringo had fun last night. Loud fun. And John and Paul heard everything.
Relationships: George Harrison/Ringo Starr
Series: Treasure these few words [Beatles 100-word drabbles] [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1418782
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53





	The Night Before

After struggling against their alarm clock, George and Ringo met the others in the hotel lobby. “Did you sleep well?” Paul asked as they approached.

“Yeah,” George said, stifling a yawn.

“Bullshit.”

They looked at John. “What?”

“ _Three_ _hours?_ ” John barked. “What are you, animals?”

Ringo chuckled while George’s cheeks turned red. “You’re just jealous of our stamina,” Ringo said.

“No, we’re jealous of people with earplugs,” Paul whispered. “Keep it down next time.”

“Fine,” Ringo said, ready to drop the topic—

“How’d you even hear us?” George asked. “I thought your room was halfway down the hall.”

“ _It was_.”


End file.
